


Limbo

by morbii_d



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbii_d/pseuds/morbii_d
Summary: After a flat tire and strange phonecall, you found yourself in the desolate town of Silent Hill. There, the fog seemed endless, engulfing anything in its path without mercy.You knew in your gut that something was wrong, but you couldn't ignore that call for help. It wasn't a voice persay that beckoned you to the town... but perhaps, it was fate itself.If only you knew there was a creature lurking, just out of sight.A hungry, cruel creature.
Relationships: Pyramid Head/Original Character(s), Pyramid Head/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> God... sorry. This is absolute garbage, haha.
> 
> Serious trigger warning: this isn't a feel-good romance story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this lol!

Your lips rubbed against each other, chapped.  _ Thirsty _ . The stinging of your raw skin began to finally fade; it felt like ages have passed since your last drink, and despite the cool sensation of lingering fog, your body was dry, and your tongue ached for relief.

House after house seemed locked, and since your arrival in Silent Hill, you haven’t seen a single soul. You weren’t the bold type, but even after calling out into the hazy distance, even you found yourself pawing at metal door handles when no one answered.

_ Someone will open up eventually,  _ at least, that’s the lie you began to chant to yourself.

The icy metal of the handles was the only sensation you could cling to after the strange numbness that overtook your body ever since stumbling into the eerie town.

Not warm, but not cold, you rubbed your jacket sleeves for comfort, creating an impenetrable barrier with your arms—a habit you formed as a child when you were scared. You didn’t think you were scared now, but with the recent disconnect from your own body, you couldn’t say for certain. You wanted to shiver—to feel anything—but like the crawling fog, your body seemed to float along the pavement, inching bit by bit.

_ I need to find water _ , the thought clawed at your mind, until you felt your heartbeat radiate from your throbbing tongue. _ Soon. _

Your eyes struggled in the thick expanse ahead of you. Signs not even ten feet away were at the very edge of your vision, and, after walking aimlessly for quite some time, you managed to find the metal fence bordering the drop-off of Toluca Lake.

It dipped and curved along the cliffs that bisected the town. And, as your fingers graced the damp railing, warmth flooded back into your fingertips.

You knew this fence, this lake. But you weren’t sure from  _ where _ .

It felt like a dream; echoes of childhood laughter and distant voices of people long past danced just out of reach, only for a second. You shook the voices away, almost reaching for your phone, wanting to check the time, or just check it for anything to distract you from the voices. But you stopped yourself when your remembered it was already dead. Your phone.  _ That phone call. _

Just before your GPS gave out, before the flat tire on your way to your parents’ new home, you remembered that  _ strange _ phone call you got while driving. It was the last thing you remember before entering the foggy town.

It was mostly static, you were certain of this. But something about the white noise and the scream of nothing against your phone speaker almost sounded… familiar. You couldn’t put your finger on it, after all, no voices whispered through the static. But the sound, the hiccups on the line. You weren’t sure how, but you knew the static was telling you to enter the town.

As if someone was calling for help—

You swallowed hard, and maybe that’s when you remembered you were so thirsty. The pain of your dry throat, muscles constricting like sandpaper against sandpaper, was enough to snap your thoughts back to reality. Yes,  _ somehow _ , 

you knew this lake. You also knew that there was a bar in the area close by…

Your hand traced the wet edges of the cold fence, and you counted the steps until the sign emerged from the foggy depths.

_ Annie’s Bar. _

You’ve never been there before—you swore it—but the red stained sign seemed so nostalgic, every peel and tear in the paint mimicked your memory so perfectly. You found yourself tracing your fingertips along the cold white lettering,  _ open daily _ , feeling the gap between the letters and the porous paint job of old enamel on wood.

The door could have been locked like the others, but something in you wished for more,  _ knew  _ it was open. You felt the give of the metal bar before you registered that you even pushed it, and the warm scent of stale air rushed past you as you entered the first unlocked room in blocks.

It was empty.

You weren’t surprised; all of Silent Hill had been empty since your arrival. But this was the first time you’ve seen a bar so lifeless. Scanning the room for a spare cup, you managed to find the stock of cleaned wine glasses, and used one of the leather stools to reach it.

You eyed the glass and noted that it was spotless—almost too immaculate—and, as your eyes shifted along the room, as much as the bar was deserted, you were surprised that there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight. It was odd; even if there were no people here, wouldn’t it still be dusty? You tried to not let the thought get to you as you gripped the faucet handle, ready to drink whatever water came out.

With a great heave, the rusted handle squeaked upwards, and you could feel the shake of pressure grinding from deep within the pipes. But even with the shaking, no water came out.

“Shit,” You breathed out the word, the only sound you’ve heard besides your own footsteps since you’ve entered Silent Hill. It was soft, but you could hear your voice echo out throughout  _ Annie’s Bar _ , bouncing off the perfectly cleaned glasses and red leather booths. Only a moment of silence followed before the vibrating groan of metal shook again, loud and screaming—no longer the small squeaking of a kitchen faucet.

And then it poured out.

Black water like ichor, thick as tar, shot out of the narrow faucet and began to flood and cling to the aluminum sink, creeping upwards like a fast-moving mold. You dropped the glass, shattering it amongst the filth, and instinctually backed up until your shoulders were pressed against the empty wine racks.

It spread around every corner of the counter, rushing upwards unnaturally. The very edges of the room rippled with the same blackness, and you held your breath as you watched the foggy outdoors be claimed by the new, rusted decay. You refused to breathe, worried that the slightest inhale would allow the darkness entrance into your body, and your eyes teared at the pain from your screaming lungs. Before long, the white world around you was replaced with this black one; rust and grime coated every inch of the bar and outside world—at least, from what you could tell from looking outside of the window. You blinked stupidly, too in a trance to react.

_ Shree… Eee… Shree... _

Your eyes darted towards a far window. A metallic song screamed against the concrete streets outside of the bar. It sounded like someone was dragging something large and heavy against the floor, a high pitched ringing rattled against your ears as your mouth betrayed you, inhaling deeply from the auditory torture. And, to your relief, the darkness didn’t claim your body.

The feeling was short lived when  _ it _ appeared in the empty window. And, though you were sure you weren’t smiling before, dread gripped your stomach as a horrified frown stitched its way onto your lips.

“What… the fuck…” Your words were barely an exhale as you watched this monstrous creature stagger and stop at the base of the window. Everything south of its broad shoulders resembled a man—barely; pale, oily skin stretched over repulsive muscles, and dark blue veins bulged out from its wrists, twisting along its arms like vines on an abandoned building. The soiled cloth wrapped around its legs served little coverage from what you could only assume was a grotesque splice between creature and human. You were disguited, and yet, you couldn’t pull your eyes away.

You felt more than fear in that moment, but what really made your blood run cold was the gargantuan iron headpiece it wore. It was rust in color, at least you thought so at first, until every moment your gaze lingered, that  _ pyramid _ seemed to darken your vision—as if it stole the light from around it. You began to only glance at it, tracing the welded detail of the helmet, straining to see where metal met man.

But as your eyes searched, so did its.

And with perfect accuracy and inhuman speed, it turned towards you.

“Shit,  _ shit _ ,” You shook your head, feeling your knees give out from the shock. Despite your best efforts, your body crumpled underneath you, petrified. You were hoping from this angle it couldn’t see you, but you were smarter than that.  _ You knew it saw _ .

You watched in horror as this creature—no—person— _ no _ —walk towards you, pulling at a dulled blade—the source of that  _ crippling _ sound—and dragging the massive thing behind it. Weak sparks flickered against the metal doorframe as this monster continued towards you, running it’s blade through the ground as it walked.

_ Move,  _ you gripped your legs, and your nails carved into the old denim, turning white and threatening to split down the middle. Hot tears welled in your eyes as you swallowed more sand,  _ move, dammit! Move! _

_ Shree… Eee… Shree... _

Your body worked against you, blood heavy like lead as you begged it to corporate. The only sounds you could hear were the sharp screams of the blade and the beating of your own frantic heart. Closing your eyes, you counted the beats:  _ one, two, one, two _ , and struggled to match your breathing to regain control of your legs.

With a deep breath in, you felt the lead melt away and you rushed up, opening your eyes just in time to be greeted face-to-face with the monstrous creature.

A free hand gripped your throat so quickly that your breath was still trapped in your chest, and the abrupt pressure felt like it’d tear your lungs apart. Gagging, you cursed yourself for regaining courage too late, and turned your already bruising nails to this creatures wrist, clawing and cutting your way through its slippery flesh, hoping it’d loosen its grip.

But its muscles didn’t flinch, and its arm was as sturdy as steel. Your small hands squeezed harder, but your grip slipped against its grimey skin, and you felt the pulse of white hot pain as your pinky nail ripped from your finger.

You gagged more, screaming in your chest without sound erupting from your throat. And this creature watched as you sputtered, drool nearly drowning you as it lifted you up higher, bones creaking as your toes couldn’t touch the ground. Your eyes dared to meet your killer’s, and the metal on its head robbed you of your last light, the echoing scream of its sword now replaced with the sound of bells.

Your vision went black for a moment, and you could taste the blood in your throat.

But it wasn’t done with you.

Air burst through your body as you felt the choke loosen as this creature slammed you back against the wine racks, knocking them back with you. You wanted to vomit from the pain, but you were too desperate for air to let yourself do so—heaving and gasping as your sore body contorted against the curved wooden slats. Your lungs were on fire, snot and drool escaping from every hole in your face. You knew you broke something by the way you landed on the racks, but the adrenaline pumping through you was too thick to let you feel the pain.

You were barely given a second before the creature dropped its massive sword, emitting a thunderous  _ boom _ as the weighted blade collided with the unpolished floors, and lunged towards you.

Breathless, you were too weak to fight back, too winded to scream, and you found yourself begging for a quick death as its boney hands grabbed at you a second time. You couldn’t survive another strangle, you didn’t have it in you.

But the creature aimed lower, grabbing at your aged cotton shirt, and tore its hands apart with such force that the fabric ripped as if it were tissue paper. Surprised, you watched your chest shudder, still not satisfied with the lack of air, and froze in bewilderment as this creature ran a rough finger along the curve of your laced bra.

“ _ No _ !” Your voice was hoarse, but you could still struggle. You kicked up, still on your back, but it grabbed your thigh with such force that you felt your bones bend. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you thrashed and screamed and bit and clawed.

But its grip was too strong.

And soon you felt a second prying hand tear away at your pants, pulling them off so quickly that it left searing burns across your legs. With your ankles tangled in jeans, you turned around to crawl away, but the creature climbed on top of you, crushing your head down into the wine racks and locking your chin in one of the curved slots.

There was no time to cry before it rammed three fingers into your scared cunt, and when a trickle of wetness seemed to coat its sharp thrusts, you prayed it wasn’t your blood. Unimaginable pain shot through you as it gripped your insides clawing, probing, as if it was looking for a hidden handle.

“Stop,  _ let go, please! I— _ ” You screamed into the wood, drooling and desperate to bite against it to help ignore the pain from the apex of your thighs. But no matter where you looked or if you closed your eyes, with every deep thrust you were vividly awake. You thought about how just moments ago you nearly died. Now you were wishing it had killed you then.

Whimpering, broken, you couldn’t even fight back when it tore its fingers from you and pulled your hips upwards. You knew what was next, and you clenched your teeth, bracing for the pain. With a quick toss, you were flipped back onto your back, and could feel the sweat of your palms as you gripped onto the slots underneath you.

“ _ Please don’t _ —” Your voice, so weak, tried to gasp out a plea between your hiccuping and sobs. The monster only breathed harder, grunts and huffs caught in the corridors of the iron helmet. You watched, body too achey to dare to escape, as this mockery of man doffed his tattered wrap and tossed the rag to the floor.

Its cock stood fully erect, slippery from your torture, bludging and dark and gnarled in a way that made you doubt it was human.

It gripped you by the waist, pulling your soft body forward and up until your legs were forced to straddle its hips. His member would reach past your belly button if your body allowed it—and the length terrified you.

You were about to yell in protest again before it forced its cock inside of you, bruising past the shallow path its fingers already paved. The hot pain of dry penetration hit you deep into your womb as tears blurred your eyes. You couldn’t even manage a scream as it continued to ram into you, the sharp scent of copper confirming your earlier fear.

Squirming, your body acted against you, mouth watering and clit throbbing as this  _ thing _ continued to claim your hole. The weight of its body pushed you deeper into the racks, until your very bones felt like they’d mold against their shape. Your weak arms desperately tried to push the creature off of you, but it was too large and too heavy, and before you knew it, it’s sweaty chest was pressed against your own.

It reeked of blood and meat, of tangy oils and rusted metals. The massive pyramid head stabbed besides you, chafing your bare neck as it invaded your space, mercilessly fucking you while doing so. The hot, wet sounds of your bodies filled the room, and your tear-stained lips struggled to hold back involuntarily moans.

You cried out, frustrated, scared,  _ confused.  _ And just as your body began to give in, began to feel that  _ deliciously sweet  _ pull of every thrust this creature slipped out of you, a sharp pain surged through your body as hands grabbed your arms. Your blood-curdling scream shook the room as this creature found purchase in your biceps, digging its dirty nails into your flesh to hold you into place.

Red stained your jacket as you could hear the crush of bones and tissue, blinded by the pain as it continued to thrust into you, sinking its fingers in just as deep with every motion. The bells returned, and soon all you could hear was a deafening ringing.

No more.

You couldn’t take it anymore.

With all the strength you could muster, you forced your free hand into your jacket pocket, hoping for anything that could help you. The shock of your wounds hindered you to the point of numbness, and you were surprised you were even able to get your fingers to move at all. The smooth edges of your phone surprised you—and, while it might not have been your weapon of choice, you could maybe use its weight to help fight off this monster.

And then it lit up.

Your fingers must have grazed the power button and turned it on. You weren’t sure how it had power, but you knew this was your chance to get help.

Any number, it didn’t matter who. You fumbled around with your clammy fingers, too tingly and too shaky to make a proper decision, and barely managing to hit the speaker button.

The dial tone went off.

“Hello?” A confused woman greeted you, voice clear enough to tell whoever answered was driving, or at least, in a car.

That voice, you knew it well.

But it  _ couldn’t be— _ it was impossible. You remembered the phone call you got while driving, the strange static.

“No!” Barely audible, your voice was reduced to sobs, “ _ Don’t come to Silent Hill!”  _ You screamed out, still bleeding, trying to ignore the grunts off this creature as it still buried itself greedily inside of you. “Don’t…” Your vision began to blur, the growing pains becoming too much for your body to bear.

You were tired.

“I’m sorry,” the voice on the line began to disconnect, “s—orry, I can’t rea—atch what you—”

It didn’t matter. You knew your fate, this endless hell—that had to be it.

You were being  _ punished _ .

You could hear the faint click of the line as your phone turned off again, hanging up on a person you no longer were.

Another rough grab into your arms, wounds still fresh and forced open even deeper, brought you back to the present. Your eyes locked in on the metal helmet just inches in front of you, the creature shuddering from pleasure, growing more and more frantic as its thrusting sped up.

No, no,  _ no. _

_ Not inside, don’t do it— _ your thoughts screamed out, every inch of your body beginning to heat up as the creature slipped in deeper,  _ deeper.  _ Your nose was again filled with the strong scent of blood as you struggled against this monster’s weight, bleeding arms pushed down against your sides, nearly as bruised and raw as your cunt. Your legs were too tired to kick it away, too sore to attempt to force it out.

Against your will, you could feel your body betray you, spasming as this creature’s assault forced a wave of electricity through you. The slick mixture of pain and pleasure choked tears out of your eyes and down your cheeks as you bit your tongue, refusing to give it the honor of hearing your moans.

Just as quickly, the thrusting came to a halt as the creature pressed into you, ragged breathing and shaking limbs signaling the end of this horrific ordeal. But as you both melted together, the hot blur of pleasure in your stomach turned to cold dread as you heard a tearing.

A  _ pop _ .

Your tongue went dry as the creature, with such force—more than it had before—dug its hands into your arms even deeper. Your body had gone into shock as you heard the sound of your flesh being ripped open, watched as the creature greedily pulled at your skin, up and up, and  _ off _ of your arms, your torso—

Blood filled your vision, your nose, your mouth.

The oily filth coated you, still hot from your scared, beating heart.

And then everything went white.


End file.
